Rise Above
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Rumor has it that the boy I'm making out with is my older brother's best friend, and it seems that this time rumor has it right.


**Rise Above**

**Characters:** Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

**Rating**: M

**Disclamer**: I do not own any of the Naruto world characters and this is an AU fic.

00

00

As every Monday through Saturday, you could always find her dancing away in the auditorium with the music high and the door closed. That's the way they both found it comfortable to rehearse their guilty pleasures: Dancing.

It had started out five years ago, with the mere obligation of the school jazz club but they had taken it to the next level, especially her. Sakura could never remember a moment when she felt happier than she did when she danced.

She felt free, happy and light, the latter being something very hard for her sometimes, most moments of stress usually included her older brother Naruto in them but that hadn't decreased any of the love she felt for him, quite the opposite, it had fed it.

Naruto Uzumaki Haruno had been her rock every since she remembered, every tough moment, every shred of tears, he was there, and she couldn't live without him but she had to. The year he had left to study abroad had been the hardest year of her life, she was about twelve when he had left the country to go study with their father to the United Kingdom, and when she thought she had nothing to live for, she was found by _her._

Ino Yamanaka was the most popular girl in school, also her best friend since kindergarten. They had fallen apart for petty reasons, but when she was in need, Ino was there, pushing bullies out of the way, and thank goodness too because when the Blonde Energy Ball she called her brother returned, he didn't come alone.

Sasuke Uchiha was with him and both fifteen year olds were inseparable and it hurt her so bad, her brother had always been there for her and suddenly he had found a new best friend, and she had been forgotten. But that didn't last long, Sakura couldn't find herself to care anymore, she had other friends and dancing. Life could suck it for all she cared.

And that is how the seventeen year old girl though of life now, and although she wasn't as close with Naruto, he was still a big part in her life, and he still cheered for her in her dances.

As she thought of all this, her body moved to the rhythm of the song. It was normal now, her body had that _au naturel_ element that most dancers wish they could have, she loved it; her head lashed to the right and followed with a shoulder movement, her hair whipping around her face.

She thanked Kami that she had cut her hair short a while ago, because the movement would have caused her great pain otherwise… she looked at her partner and smiled. Ino was as graceful as a swan and as beautiful as one too.

She had the Madonna style going on, charming and elegant and that left her with the pre-wild stage Britney, the spontaneous and smiling one. Her pink hair and green eyes definitely made her unique but she took pride in her legs, she knew she had great legs. She did work them after all…

Finally the song came to an end and they stopped to catch their breath and have a drink of water, they grinned at each other, their dance next week at the school auditorium would rock their socks off.

And even better, Sasuke Uchiha was going to come watcher her. She would make sure of that.

00

00

He had arrived at his condo sweaty and tired, not to mention pissed. The fucking Dobe had suddenly arrived at the gym while he was at the dojo, pestering him about going to watch his little sister and some other shit.

After a rather harsh punch in the nose and a couple of threats, the stupid blonde had left him in peace, or so he had thought. If only the dobe knew what his little sister did to him, he wouldn't just be banned from seeing her, he'd be forbidden to go at least fifty feet from her.

That damn vixen had grown far too much for his liking and too far for his hormones, it really was more than annoying. He shouldn't have accepted the invitation to the stupid dance, he was fucking 20 year old just couldn't figure out what it was about her that made her so desirable.

He had thought it was her personality at first, the charming and carefree girl was everything he was not, later he thought it could have been the comfort in knowing her, after all he had known her for years.

But nothing had ever made more logic to his suddenly perverted mind than _The incident_, the fucking event that led to all his lewd thoughts about her. The fucking trip to the beach and the mutt of their friend bringing the sake.

Who brought sake to the beach? He hadn't expected it, but then again, everything was a surprise for him that day…

_It had been rather hot that week and he had –stupidly- accepted to go to the beach with the Dobe, he owned a beach house on the shore and him and Sakura had decided on having a weekend sleepover at the far away destination. It was a bloody mistake now that he thought of it. _

_They had arrived and unpacked their luggage at their rooms, the beach house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, which were eventually divided into two people per room, how he had ended up with the dobe was no mistake but he hadn't thought that Sakura would end up in the room next door, turned out it happened._

_The first day was subtle but all the signs were there, Sakura had somehow grown up and he wasn't fond of the way the men leered at her, and her legs. When had she grown an ass and boobs? Had he somehow missed the metamorphosis of the young girl?_

_How old was she anyway during that trip? Sixteen maybe, but a vixen; a damn vixen that had gotten under his skin and into his mind. _

_The first time he felt that underlying pulsing sensation in his lower region was when she came out from the sea wearing that damn black bikini set, her hair wet and dripping looking rather like some of the magazine cover girls you saw on the streets. He had caught himself staring for a bit until he realized just who he was staring at, his best friend's little sister._

_He had felt so damn guilty for it that he had returned early to the house, locking himself in the room and falling asleep, imagine his own surprise when he awoke to a very drunk and lusty Sakura Haruno, still clad in that damn bikini._

_She was snuggling to his neck and her warm breath made the fine hairs on his body stand, he never would have known this side if not for what he assumed was the sake that had been opened some hours earlier._

_He tried moving but then she did it, she pressed herself to him and moaned, that one moan had made his teenage body spring to life and he really didn't need that, but then the worst happened: she woke up and smiled at him with those hooded eyes of hers._

_If that was not bad enough she pressed herself even closer to his already taunted body and kissed his jaw line, which was starting to ache from keeping it tightly together, in order to control himself of course._

_He was doing rather well trying to imagine he was in another situation, trying to picture every possible undesirable person in order to rid of his hard-on., but then she had to do it, her fingers scraped the skin under his shirt and he pushed her off, trying once again to calm himself._

_If Sakura was sane, she would had left, if she was somewhat sober, she would have apologized or blushed but instead she laughed, and rose from the unmade bed, making her taut muscles clench, did he mention that girl was too fit for their own good?_

_She had cornered him against the wall, small delicate Sakura Haruno had made Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy- blush and unable to speak which lead to _The Incident.

_Sakura had somehow managed to land a hot, needy kiss onto the still surprised Sasuke but rather than pulling back from the sinful, delicious, still innocent girl, he did the unspeakable. He kissed her back, finally leaving sanity behind._

_Somehow he had also lost his tact for he pushed the younger girl against the wall, attacking her with forceful kisses which she made sinful noises to, it was as if she was taunting him and making him want more from her wet cave._

_He remembered telling her to stop now before it was too late to regret it, but she had pulled him back into their kiss, ending all hesitation. He had to admit it was the hottest make out session he had been able to have in a while, but then came the guilt as he watched her sleep on his bed- still cuddled to him._

_The rest of the weekend had happened in a blur, kisses exchanged and sensuality awoken, both of them drowning in a sea of red hazed passion._

_But everything came to an end when they returned to their everyday lives, he kept going to college and she was still in high school and the awkwardness staid put between them. Nothing had ever been the same for him but she moved on, apparently. After all, she went on dates, she had fun with those fucking twerps she called her guy friends._

He clenched his jaw tighter, how could she do that to him? Tease and leave him like that, damn it just thinking of her made him excited, all he needed now was a cold shower and his ever faithful friend- his hand.

00

00

She smiled at her situation, she had arrived home earlier than expected and imagine her surprise when she found her older brother and his best friend, her Sasuke-kun, coming from the dojo and soaking in their own sweat.

If that wasn't enough of a mental image, they were headed to the pool and she was unfortunately in the way which made her a pawn in their game.

All she could manage to see before she was graciously pulled into a headlock was Sasuke-kun chasing Naruto promising something about pain and torture methods before her older brother, whom was still very sweaty used her as an efficient shield.

In any other situation she would have minded but the face of inner turmoil that Sasuke-kun sported was too much of an invitation for her, "Sasuke-kun, what are you two doing?" she asked sweetly and smiled at him, making him go into that blank mood of his.

Once Naruto figured out that Sasuke-kun wouldn't do anything to him while she was in the middle, he let her go and with one last grin he ran to the kitchen screaming something that resembled Ramen.

Which inevitable left both Sasuke-kun and herself alone, she smiled and took a step closer to him, "Hey Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" and ice man surprised her once again by answering a stiff "Fine". She smiled at him again and then frowned, "Sasuke-kun, are you going to my dance this Friday? I'd really want you to be there you know", it seems his curiosity spiked for her asked the mere question of "Why?"

"Because I miss you," he tensed and she continued, "I…I like you Sasuke-kun, a lot" she didn't think it'd come down to this but she wanted it out of her chest, she didn't like Sasuke-kun, she loved him. And she was stupid for it.

Like now, she could feel it in her own face, warm and probably red from blushing but she stood her ground and he tensed. No words were crossed between them and she rolled her eyes before leaving the shy self back, reaching for his shirt and kissing him roughly on the mouth and while at it, receiving a groan from him.

The response was almost immediate, his hands trailed down to her waist and she was pulled against him, making her feel the excitement of his own body, she shivered and grinded against his hips. Her hands tangled in his hair and one of his own trailed down until it grabbed her ass and lifted her from the ground, earning a surprised gasp leading to his tongue entering her mouth.

She broke apart but he kept kissing down her neck and her jaw line, making her open her eyes wide at their current position, she took hold of his shirt and pushed him away, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto will catch us!"

He bit on her shoulder and she bit her lips in order to not moan out loud, and right when he was at her earlobe, he warmly whispered "Who fucking cares Sakura? I want to fuck you right here, I don't care if anyone walks in on us, I am going to make you lose your voice tonight".

That did the trick, the rosette kissed him so thoroughly and passionately that he thought he'd orgasmed right then and there, and then she was the sane one, thank Kami.

"Sasuke-kun!" she paused as his mouth worked its way up her neck causing a gasp from her, she gathered her voice before continuing, "We have to be sane here, I don't want my first time to be in the middle of my living room!" that did the trick…

He stopped altogether and she blinked at the sudden retreat, "Sakura," he pulled back a little and some weird glint was in his eyes, making her knees go weak at the very instance, "You're a virgin" she guessed it was supposed to be question so she nodded and he kissed her again, this time softly almost lovingly.

"Right Answer" and with that single whisper, his hand trailed to the underside of her breast and lingered there, a moment and a lifetime making her gasp and bite her lip, that did it for him. He kissed her hard again before tensing and pulling back.

"You are mine now. Do not doubt that" and just like that, he pulled away once more and walked away, not before giving her his ever present smirk, one that made her sigh dreamily. She watched him walk away before turning her body to the nearby mirror and gasping, "I need a cold shower".

Little did she know that those were Sasuke's thoughts exactly.

00

00

It was already Friday night and she was making the final touches to her outfit, looking once more at the body length mirror and fixing her lip gloss, she put down the hair product on the vanity. The oil was used to make her hair look all sexy and just out of bed.

She peeked out the curtains and spotted her innocent lamb; **Sasuke-kun** and her brother Naruto were at their reserved spots in the front row, along with Ino's current boy toy, Sai or something like that…

Oh, how would he react to this? She thought she knew, after the whole 'You're-loosing-your-voice-tonight' thing, Naruto had taken Sasuke away and they never did get the chance to do what their naughty minds had wanted.

The lights dimmed and the host called for the 3rd call and the audience went quiet, she got into position and so did Ino, the music went on and the curtains went up. The surprised look on Sasuke-kun's face was enough to keep her from dancing. She wanted to jump into his lap and kiss him! But the song had to come to an end and from the hooded stare her man was giving her, she knew that they'd have to do it in private in order to not be charged with public intercourse.

Her heavy breathing was all she could hear once the song came to an end and everyone clapped, she turned to look at Ino as they waved goodbye to the crowd and they hurriedly made their way to their changing rooms, imagine her surprise when Sasuke-kun was already there!

He pushed her into the room and locked the door behind them, not caring about anything else but kissing her and she moaned when his calloused hands brushed the underside of her breast, kissing him back just as ferociously.

He parted her legs and grinded against them, making her whimper and his mouth made her way to her ear, "Don't ever come out to dance in that outfit again" he harshly said before licking her earlobe. "Aaa" she moaned with delight and started licking at his neck.

Her tongue brushed on an old wound on his neck and he groaned out loud, he suddenly let go of her and she could see his jaw set clenching and unclenching. "Let's go" he said before taking her hand.

She followed with a confused look, "Why are we leaving Sasuke-kun?" she asked and blushed under his heavy stare. "I didn't think you'd like being roughly taken in a dressing room. We're going to my place" he said as he pushed the exit door open and walked her to his car.

He kissed her roughly, his tongue probing into her mouth and she moaned in delight. "I wouldn't have minded the extra thrill" she whispered and he groaned aloud. God, how he liked this girl.

* * *

><p>AND THAT IS A WRAP! how about that? I took the idea from the Britney Brittanny Glee episode and I figured that their outfits should be pretty much the same, and it seems our little Sasu-chan like it (;<p>

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
